3 Rings
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: There are three rings that only your true love can give you. This is the story of how Betty Cooper got those rings.
1. The Promise Ring

It was a beautiful scene. A pink and orange sky overlooked hundreds of tall trees. These trees were standing on a ground covered with thick, green grass that ended at the bay of Sweetwater river, where the sparkling water was racing over small stones, pushing sticks, leaves, and other remnants of nature down the river.

But Jughead Jones wasn't paying attention to any of that. He was only focused on the girl leaning into him. Betty Cooper. Her emerald eyes were focused on the river, while his sapphire eyes focused on her. He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Betty stopped river gazing and looked up at him, smiling.

"It's so beautiful here" she said. She had been speaking in a hushed tone since they had arrived, as though she was afraid any loud noise would shatter the beauty of their surroundings.

"I agree" he said. "Your honey colored hair, your glistening green eyes, your perfect pink lips, your long eyelashes, the adorable way wrinkle your cute button nose when you blush, like you're doing now."

It was true. Betty's cheeks had flushed pink.

"I was talking about the view" she said softly.

"I know" he said, and he kissed her on the forehead, still smiling.

"But you're much prettier."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. She felt a cool metal press against her hand, and felt it slide off when his hand released hers.

"What's on your hand?" she asked. "It felt different."

He held his left hand in front of her. There was a silver ring on his ring finger.

"Oh, you mean this?"

"I didn't peg you as the kind of guy to wear rings" Betty said.

"I'm not... usually" he said. "But I'm glad you pointed it out to me. It reminded me I have one for you."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and reached into his jeans pocket.

"Hang on, I know it's in here somewhere" he said.

Betty giggled.

"Ah, here it is" he said, brandishing a silver ring from his pocket.

"May I see your hand Ms. Cooper?" he asked.

She nervously extended her arm.

"Are you proposing?" she whispered.

"Not today" he said, taking her hand and holding the ring in front of her finger. "This is a promise ring."

He cleared his throat. "Elizabeth Cooper, I love you. You make me feel like no one else ever has. I wake up each day, ready to take on the world because I know you'll be by my side. So I want to make you a promise. A promise to love and cherish you for as long as you'll have me. A promise to always be faithful. A promise to protect you from everything, and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Bears, heartbreak, your mother, jocks..."

Betty laughed. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Do you, Elizabeth Cooper, accept my promise?"

"Yes, yes I do!" she shrieked.

Jughead's eyes were watering as he slipped the ring on her quivering finger. He did nothing to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks as Betty threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered.

She kissed him again.

"Still think I'm beautiful, with my runny nose and swollen red eyes?" she said, wiping her eyes and nose on her sweater sleeve.

"Yes" he said. "How do you I think I look?"

Betty smiled. His face was slightly swollen, his eyes red and puffy, his nose was running, and his lips were dry and salty.

Betty kissed him. "You're still and always will be the most handsome man in the world"

Jughead wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

"I can't believe I got so emotional" he said.

Betty sniffled, her smile still in place. She didn't think she was going to be able to stop anytime soon.

"I don't see how you couldn't have gotten emotional" she said. "That was really beautiful, Juggie. No one has spoken to me like that before. It made me feel special."

"You are special, Betts" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her to pull her in for another kiss.


	2. The Engagement Ring

They were strolling through the park, hand-in-hand. It was a beautiful night. There were silver stars scattered through out the velvet sky. Trees lined the quiet path. All was silent as they neared their destination.

"So what's this big surprise?" Betty asked.

Jughead squeezed her hand.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Betty smiled. "Can't argue with that logic."

Jughead chuckled. "We're almost there. Close your eyes."

Betty closed her eyes. She felt Jughead take her hand and gently pull her forward.

"Open your eyes" he said.

Betty opened her eyes and gasped. There was a blanket in a small clearing. The blanket was surrounded by a circle of candles.

She gasped. "Juggie, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

He chuckled. "Ever look in a mirror?"

Betty's cheeks flushed pink.

Jughead lead her over to the small blanket. She smoothed her skirt and sat down.

Jughead passed her a plate and fork.

He opened the basket and started to unload it.

"Juggie!" Betty gasped.

"Yes?" he asked, as he pulled the garden salad out.

"This... is... this is amazing!" Betty exclaimed.

He chuckled. "i'm glad you like it."

The meal included the salad, a bubbly pink champagne, grilled chicken breasts, and two slices of chocolate cake.

They made themselves plates and Jughead poured the champagne.

"Here's to us" he said, and they both raised their flutes.

"To us" Betty said.

They sat in silence for awhile. Jughead put down his plate and cleared his throat.

"I have a question for you Betty" he announced.

Betty looked up from her plate. "Oh?"

Jughead took her hand and ran his finger over her promise ring.

"Do you remember the day I gave this to you?"

"Of course!" Betty exclaimed. "We were standing at the bay of Sweetwater River. I ran fingers over yours and felt your ring. Following the sweetest speech I have ever heard, you gave me the ring."

"Do you remember the question you asked that day?"

Betty thought about it for awhile. When realization struck, her eyes went wide.

"I asked you if you were proposing."

"And I didn't propose that day, but I'm going to propose tonight."

Betty gasped.

Jughead pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He was eye-level with Betty.

He opened the box.

"My dearest Elizabeth" he began, "the last five years I have spent with you have been the best years of my life. You brighten everyday of my life with your smile and kind words. When I'm with you, my worries just fade away. You are so much more than my girlfriend; you're my other half, my human diary, my literal partner in crime. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I will do it everyday for the rest of my life. I love you more than everything and I will remind you everyday. So what do you say, Betty? Will you make the luckiest guy in world and become my wife?"

Betty was crying uncontrollably. "Yes, yes! Juggie, a thousand times yes!"

Jughead struggled to get the ring on her finger. Betty's hand was shaking horribly, and Jughead's eyes were watering. He grabbed her wrist, trying to steady her hand.

Betty was trying to focus on the ring. It was silver and had a princess- cut diamond.

"Juggie, this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!"

"You're just noticing it?"

Betty nodded. "I was looking at you during that entire speech."

Jughead smiled even wider. "That's why I love you; you're not materialistic."

He got the ring on her finger.

"Finally."

Betty held up her hand. "Is that a princess-cut?"

"Yep. Princess-cut for a princess" he said.

She blushed.

"It's beautiful. I love it. I love you."

She threw her arms around him.

"You've officially made me, Betty Cooper, the happiest woman in the world."

"You won't be Betty Cooper much longer" he whispered into her hair


End file.
